My Turn
by DarthMii
Summary: Ahsoka has held a grudge against a certain captian for years now. Now she wants her revenge and it won't be pretty. Rexsoka Hints.


Author's Note: Yikes I'm writing again and a lot. Anyway, I was reading some Rexsoka and don't get me wrong I love all the fluffy stories about them, I write a ton of that too. I just wanted to write a story where Ahsoka was mad at Rex and I did. It's a bit bloody. You've been warned.

X

For the time in his life, I was afraid. I, Rex the fearless captain of the 501st Legion was afraid. I am currently bound to a chair on a small ship without my heavy armor. It was so strange; my capturer only went for me as if I was the target. But who could hold a grudge to a faceless clone? Only one person came to my mind. Just the thought of the anger she had been building since their last encounter made me shake. I closed his eyes, remembering that day on the Resolute.

She was briefing us about their next mission when they got the order. She cocked her head to the side when she felt the sudden change in mood. She began running towards the hanger the second she saw us go to our blasters, even me. We shot and shot, pursuing her like she was an animal. She was still Jedi. She managed to get far ahead of us enough that they came to an intersection they didn't know where to go. We split up, going different ways. She easily gave the men that came towards her the thoughts to go back as she went into the closest ship. I saw her and went after her. I gave her away. I can still remember the fire in her ocean blue eyes when she glared back at me. The animal prowess came out as she escaped into the ship away. We bloodied her enough that we knew she could not have survived even if she had got away, at least we thought so. I had always had my doubts especially when rumors came about of a Jedi bounty hunter.

I looked up when I heard a person come; the figure was small but muscular. She wore a black jumpsuit and some very beat up armor. Her shoulders and head were cloaked. Her eyes glowed from under the cloak, blue fires piercing me. A confident, matured voice came from her,

"Remember me, Captain? Remember that young bratty togruta Anakin took as his padawan? Remember the Jedi Knight you killed? " she asked mockingly, as she circled around me.

"I remember a traitor like that." I answered looking ahead.

"Oh, so you do? Now tell me, what was her name and how did she betray the republic?" She asked almost cackling. I just kept looking ahead.

"Her name was Ahsoka Tano and she with the other Jedi planned to attack the Emperor."

She came from behind my shoulder and asked,

"Do you have proof behind? Did they give you anything to prove this?" she asked in a whisper.

I just shook my head. I know there wasn't any proof. I had known Ahsoka that well. But Orders were Orders.

"Then why did you follow them?" She now stood in front of me. It could see the curve of a pair of lips and a small nose.

"Because orders are orders, sir." I said looking straight at her.

She came at me and tore off my helmet. I knew I looked older and I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious.

She laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, Rexy."

She removed her cloak and let it fall to the ground. I was shocked by what I saw. Her curves had filled out but her left leg was now prosthetic. Her headtails and montrals were much longer now but her right one was at her shoulders, less than half the length it should have been and her right montral was gone altogether. Her face was twisted with scares. She now had two tattoos. On her arm was one of the old republic's symbol but had blood coming off of it. From the keyhole in her jumpsuit she was wearing, I could see the words, Order 66 on her left breast. She was rough and had obviously grown up since her Jedi days.

"You have, Ahsoka." I said shaking.

"Yes you're right. I've grown up, became a bounty hunter. I'm quite good at what I do too. Jabaa the Hutt just loves it when I bring him a new catch and torture it right before him. I'm almost as entertaining as his rancor. Maybe I should show you some of my talents." She came closer to me with a vibroblade in hand. She quickly sliced just a bit into my left cheek making it bleed.

"I trusted you! I loved you , you were my friend if nothing else besides. Look at me, because of you I am this. Some scumbag bounty hunter with no purpose in her life; do you even know that you were the one who blasted both my headtail and my leg. I died that day!"

She cut into my other cheek and took out her lightsaber.

"Tell me how does it feel to lose a leg?" She asked and she cut my left leg off. I screamed for the first time in my life. It was painful and the smell of my own burnt flesh filled the air.

"Please, Ahsoka. I'm sorry." The blue fires just grew stronger.

"No, you're not. You never even gave that order a second thought, did you? Did I mean anything to you at all? Do you even remember what we were? She took the tip of her lightsaber and dragged it across my chest, enough to be painful but not enough to kill.

"Ahsoka, I loved you! Truly!" I yelled out in anguish.

"Funny how when I'm in control, you suddenly feel the urge to how second thoughts. I thought I loved you too." She took out her vibroblade and cut off one of my fingers. I yelled out.

"I guess I was wrong."

She untied me and let me fall to the ground, now soaked with my own blood. I couldn't walk or get away because of my leg.

"Please, Ahsoka, Please." I asked begging for my life.

"If I had shouted out please that day like you are now, would you have stopped? You know that answer yourself."

She turned me over with her foot so I could see her. I never thought I would die like this, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"But because of that day, I learned something. Don't trust anyone. So I guess I can thank you for that."

She came closer to me. Her blue fires an ocean again. She brought her lips close to mine. I thought I would feel something I had treasured in my memory , once more. I was wrong. She drove her lightsaber into my heart with great joy but she had tears going down her now ocean eyes. She was smiling and crying. The Ahsoka I knew was crying but the Ahsoka she was smiling. I felt the pain as it went through me and I felt myself drifting away. I could almost hear a small good-bye escape her lips. Almost.

"You broke my heart, now it's my turn."

Ahsoka turn her Rex over once more and carved into his skin,

"Love, Ahsoka Tano."

Vader found my body on his ship the next day.

Author's note: I hope you liked it and some feedback would be nice.


End file.
